January 1737 (2)
= Le Mercure Gallant - January 1737 = Weather this month *Seasonal freezing. *Heavy rainfall far south and the Pacific. *Storms in the Eastern Europe. Events Of Importte Pertaining To Recent Matters Strassburg *Prussia’s 7th Cuirassier Brigade of six squadrons of the Minucci Regiment accompanied by a battery of galloper artillery observed the advance of the French 1st Army toward Strassburg from the west. A dozen squadrons of the Duc de Coigny dragoons threatened them, but this cuirassier screen was not driven in since General Mirepoix had no doubt what would happen to these dragoons if they attempted that! Instead his army halted and fell into battle array and then forward were sent six cuirassier squadrons of the regiments Bretagne and Grammont. In the meantime Prince Leopold von Anhalt-Dessau had the 7th Brigade retire on his own army, which was awaiting the French in fieldworks supported on his left flank by the Imperial Armee du Tyrol. Mirepoix deployed 61 battalions of foot in his centre in two lines, flanked by 43 squadrons of horse equally divided on the wings and with a dozen batteries of field cannon unlimbered across the front of his infantry. Leopold’s army in the works numbered 46 battalions of foot with 14 squadrons of horse divided on the flanks of this army which also deployed into two lines (except the cavalry was in four). Artillery was conspicuous by its absence except for a few light pieces. On his left deployed separately the Armee du Tyrol of 38 battalions of foot with the front of two lines also in fieldworks, with the 7th Brigade of cuirassiers on the exposed left flank supported by three horse artillery batteries. With the infantry of this army were, or rather are, twelve batteries of guns. Battle was not joined, rather the French sent a separate body of 24 dragoon squadrons in a sweep to try and seize any crossings which were found over the Rhine. They were opposed in this by 13 Imperial dragoon squadrons. There resulted a cavalry action, swift and bloody; the French came forward at the fast trot in two squadron lines, each squadron being three-ranks deep. They also came on with pistols drawn and ready. The Imperialists however deployed on a much narrower frontage using four squadron lines, albeit each squadron was wider and shallower being deployed in a mere two-ranks deep. Both sides employed close order, that is three feet between each rider, and while the Imperialists charged in at the gallop the French let loose with their pistols before grabbing for their swords. The French charge was slightly inconvenienced by the shooting of a Bavarian galloper battery, but the melee was closed quickly enough and the lines threaded through each other, the horsemen slashing and jabbing with their swords at close quarters as they passed through. This proved inconclusive, and these cavalry lines turned about and charged again, both sides managing to maintain some semblance of order while doing so. Again neither side gained the upper hand and each withdrew behind their own armies to rally and rest their blown horses. *Strassburg’s Baden garrison managed to retake the works lost during the siege while the Imperialists were thus distracted by the French. The Imperialists had in effect lifted the siege to concentrate on the greater threat. *A few days later a messenger rode into the French camp and a day later Mirepoix’s army broke camp and has started to retire for the French frontier to the west... El Escorial *Sir Robert Pierrepont, Marquess of Dorchester has offered Spain a sum of £500,000 for the purchase of recruits on behalf of the British government? In many quarters in Spain the large-scale sale of the King of Spain’s subjects in such a manner is viewed as a distasteful proposition in extremis! Dresden *7,500 Liegois cavalry troopers accompanied by 104 galloper cannon arrived outside of Dresden and pushed on in unopposed to join the army of Baron Manstein which is holding on in part of the city. *The Prussians have continued to skirmish with the Liegois in this city. Moscow *The Russian Minister of Trade, Feodore Belkov has set a new price for vodka in the Baltic of 80p per barrel, up from the old rate of 65p. Versailles *Riding by coach to Versailles from Paris, Ambassador von Wilmamowitz went in to see the royal chancellor the Marquis de Besancon and to his face, it has to be said with a tear in his eye, asked while in clear anguish why France is attempting to provoke rebellion within the Holy Roman Empire? *George Blake, the sole openly Catholic and Jacobite member of the British Parliament caused quite a stir by turning up at the French court. He was allowed in but the court officials appear to be embarrassed by his arrival. They have ensured he has kept a low profile ever since making such a splash by just turning up! Luxembourg *It was with great joy that the Liegois garrison of Luxembourg opened the gates to allow in the French 2nd Army of 24 battalions foot, 60 squadrons of horse, and seven batteries. Although there is no official alliance the local officers seem to be looking upon the French as their natural ally against ‘the Prussian Monster.’ Budapest *King Ferenc of Hungary has expressed his pleasure at making Ambassador le Blanche's acquaintance, while His Majesty also agreed in principle to a mutual defence treaty with the French Crown. His Majesty emphasised the word defence, indicating that he did not wish to get involved in any wars, but would fight should France itself be invaded, and trusted that King Charles of France would equally pledge to defend Hungary 'if my soil is trespassed upon?' General (Rtd.) Jungerholten of Prussia then stepped forward into the limelight, and markedly stated that the Kaiser ‘sends best wishes to his brother-in-law’, and issued an invite to King Ferenc and the Queen of Hungary to Berlin in the summer ‘to see your nephew.’ Tehran *Shah Adi Sudhar of Persia has publicly declared he is dropping all claims to Ottoman lands and titles, and that he apologises for his claim to the throne of the Ottomans, which he is longer going to pursue. Cologne *In Cologne the siege of the final defended position, the Bishop’s Citadel, has started. By 17th January trenches had been dug up to the covered way while under cannon fire. It took nearly a week to capture the covered way itself, soldiers of the Leibregiment St. Maurice doing their best to hold back the Prussians even though they were heavily outnumbered. Progress over the citadel’s wet ditch was very fast, however, and by the end of the month the midwork defences had been breached but not as yet carried. Sakishima *Lord Yamato has announced that he is taking upon his own person the rank of Great Lord of Ryuku and that he intends to establish a new capital for these islands on Okinawa at the site of the castle of Nakagusuku! Yamato then went to see the now ex-King of Ryuku, and told him that he fears no man in combat, and will defeat anyone who threatens either himself or the Emperor, and so ‘you should pick his words carefully.’ “You, ex-King, refuse to acknowledge the Emperor and his Divine Right. You are therefore stripped of all land, office and wealth. You and all adult male members of your family are to be put to hard manual work, as labourers in the paddy fields of a minor noble on Okinawa island! So! You shall be moved away from the island of your home as well!” The former king protested that he had agreed already to rule in the name of the Japanese Emperor, he only refused to swear fealty! To Yamato that sounded ridiculous semantics. He snorted as his prisoner in derision and walked off. Kyoto *Prayers of thanks have been given to the gods at the Enryakui-ji Temple just outside Kyoto, with the leading nobility in attendance. Following the prayers there was be a ceremony of celebration and praise to the gods for the healthy birth of a daughter to the Imperial family, who has been named Princess Michiko. It was confirmed to the assembled court that no taxes will be collected from any part of society in the coming year to help the recovering economy further. They were told that the Shogun is keen to put wealth back into the Imperial and noble coffers and will continue to review the impact on the economy, but this has to be balanced with providing investment for the nation. London *His Majesty King George has been pleased to announce that the 2% tax rate for all commoners in Great Britain is to be reduced to 0%. ‘The British Government is most delighted to make this move for the people, and the money that the people save will be directed at their own business interests and efforts.’ Not everyone welcomed this development, or rather the manner in which it was done. Lord Ponsonby for the Whigs complained that Parliament was not even consulted let alone asked to vote on this! People being Much Admired by the Best in Société *Russia *France *Moghul India *Prussia *Hungary *Kwantung China *Blackbeard *Ottoman Rumelia *England *Spain *United Provinces *Sweden Shipping Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Movements *The French Prison Fleet at Marmara surprised the Ottoman Navy by raising anchor and setting sail into the Aegean Sea. The French vessels managed to get clean away! *Admiral Beauforte has taken his fleet off the station they held in the Strait of Gibraltar and sailed into the Mediterranean. *Having been permitted to pass through the Russian Navy's patrol in Strait of Otranto, the English-flagged fleet of Rear-Admiral Aubrey proceeded to the lagoon of Venice. Before he arrived a Russian frigate made good speed from the Otranto patrol and forewarned the garrison of the city before returning to her station. *Aubrey's fleet came in view and has anchored off the city. *He has ten ship of the line with him as well as 20 frigates (five of which are prizes the "Venetian-African Adriatic pirate" vessels seized at Rhodes). *In Venice Rear-Admiral Ilya Subrov had already been told that Aubrey had come to hand over the prizes taken. *He trusted this to be true, and so allowed buoyancy camels to be deployed to bring the English squadron into port across the shallows. *Then, in line with the expectation placed upon him, Aubrey did indeed surrender his five prizes. This caused some dissension aboard the English ships since the sailors were paid no prize money, and they had been expecting some... Lloyds Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Losses from Causes Unknowne or Knowne *None. Ambassadorial Appointments *None. Trade Missions Opened *By Moghul India in Alexandria. *By Spain in Lisbon. Automatically parsed by LGDRParser v1.0 Category:Game 2